Video Game All-Females Super Space Mission
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: A threat looms over the multiverse, with the toons not knowing it. Luckily for them, the heroines from the beloved video games have come to the rescue, as they are going on a mission in space! What dangers will await them? Will they succeed in saving the world before it's too late?


Chapter 1: Mission Start!

In a secret floating base located near the planet Neptune, a group of villains themselves was up to a nasty plan which was really unbeknownst to the heroes, they are trying to take over the entire world with something bad.

"Hahahahaha….." Adudu chuckled evilly as he looked up. "We are finally getting the machines ready for the heroes end!"

"Correct. We are going to become victorious as we're gonna make the world domination a success!" Eggman replied.

"Not until we finish the machines or be on the lookout on enemy spies that will hinder our plans!" Ubaune heard their conversation. "We need to assemble the parts of the machines so that they can target the entire world into our way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Mossdeep Space Center, Professor Juniper overheard and noticed the villains' plan to dominate the entire multiverse. "Bad news! An evil plan has been reported to annihilate us! Call in reinforcements to halt this menace!"

"As you command, miss!" The assistants heard her orders and sped off to find the heroines to complete the mission.

Soon, Professor Juniper has called in some heroines to accomplish the mission, including the Sinnoh champion Cynthia and the professional astronauts Rosalina and Samus. Peach, Lightning Farron, Serrah Farron, Daisy, Hilda (Pokemon Black and White), Flannery, Noel Vermillion, Asuka Kazama, Lucina, Ciel (Megaman Zero), Tempo (Megaman), Tyris Flare (Golden Axe), Aika, Fina, Cammy, Chun-Li and Sakura Kasugano have been called in too, as they are willing to save their worlds and volunteer themselves for the Mossdeep Space Center.

At the underground part of the Mossdeep Space Center, Samus and Rosalina activated the projector and showed it to the heroines. Professor Juniper's gave out a message in brief, "There is a vile plot to take over the world, as you are assigned to volunteer to save the world in order to halt the villains. They have built a weapon that can enable all communications that can be transmitted to their base, also; they sent out robot armies to obliterate us, so we need your help."

"How can we save the world then?" Daisy asked, "Explain it, please!"

"Your mission is to halt the villains' plans before they can succeed in dominating of the multiverse. I urge you to go and accomplish the mission as soon as possible! Briefing dismissed!" The projector closed instantly as the group decided to start their mission in outer space.

* * *

"Samus and I have worked hard on creating the spacesuits just for all of you; they're not only fashionable to all of us, but they are high-tech, advanced, and are made up of strong materials along with the capabilities to survive in any environment; so let's get going!" Rosalina said as she and the group headed for the preparation dock.

The preparation dock was very huge, with the training course at the first section along with the suit and equipment operations section at the second and last part. The heroines took off their normal clothes (including gowns, civilian clothing and the clothes they normally wear) to reveal their underwear, except for Hilda and Tyria who put on their usual clothing. They trained hard along with the treadmills and the two other tests; until they arrived at the suit and equipment operational bay.

"Oh Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Touko hollered as she followed the group. The heroines stood on the pads; with their foot standing on the lower unfinished part of the spacesuit boots.

"Spacesuit Equipping Activated. Operations on all Missionaries Begin." a robotic voice called out.

"Lower Limbs Equipping Activated." Mechanical limbs then came out carrying the pieces of the spacesuits, large and small, fitting them together on the heroines' legs and feet; covering them in a neat and skintight fashion. (25% completion)

"Hips Equipping Activated." As the legs and the feet of the heroines were covered by the spacesuit legs, the mechanical limbs proceed to cover their hips with the beautiful metallic spacesuit parts again. (30% completion)

"Middle Part and Chest Equipping Activated." The heroines' lower part of their bodies were covered in the spacesuit parts, while the mechanical limbs were working hard like ants gathering food for the winter; as they covered the front and the back of the heroines' torsos and breasts with spacesuit parts. Breastplates were also added onto the heroines spacesuits', making them more beautiful and threatening. (68% completion)

"Upper Limbs and Shoulders Equipping Activated." With most of their bodies covered by the spacesuits, the heroines let out their arms and hands to let the mechanical limbs do their work. The spacesuit arms were fitted onto the slender and naked arms of the heroines like a jigsaw puzzle; until it was the hands' turn. The hands of the heroines were then gently covered by the spacesuit pieces, as the mechanical limbs ensured that the spacesuit pieces were fitted tightly and neatly. The shoulders were covered in spacesuit parts, which means almost there to total completion. (90% completion)

"Head and Upper Part Equipping Activated." The heroines necks were then covered by the spacesuit pieces, thanks to the mechanical limbs' work. The heroines' entire bodies were covered in spacesuits, except for their heads because of some hairs are too long to fit into the helmets. The mechanical limbs then did the hairstyles on some of the heroines that would be suitable for the helmets to fit. (95% completion)

The mechanical limbs then placed small unfinished helmet parts onto the heroines' heads, activating the buttons on the sides of the helmets. The helmet parts then joined together with other parts to engulf the heroines' heads.

As the helmets completely covered the heroines' heads, communicators were then added along with high-tech visors that closed down the faces of the heroines instantly. (100% complete)

Later on, the equipment was carried by the mechanical limbs so that the heroines could survive on their space mission. A layer of jet thrusters was fitted onto the spacesuit boots, while at the backs, oxygen tanks with a layer of jet packs were fitted, along with the tubes connecting to the helmets. The heroines then received missionary weapons, and they are given one each with guns and weapons. They then fitted the weapons onto the spacesuit belts, so they can use them in combat.

"Suit and Equipment Operation Complete."

* * *

The heroines then went out of the preparation bay; with spacesuits completely covering their bodies, and they looked more beautiful and fashionable when in their spacesuits. They are now prepared to go on a mission and save the world no matter the cost.

"Wow, even though my hair is too long for that helmet, but I still look good in that space suit," Peach commented.

"Same goes to you, mate!" Cammy added.

"Wow, Cynthia, you and Lightning really look cool in spacesuits! You both look like are really ready for action!" Asuka Kazama commented.

"Thank you," said Cynthia. "It doesn't matter about our hairstyles or the sizes of the helmets, so let's put this aside. Your praise is more interesting to me."

"I am very pleased to hear your comment, wonder what will my friends say..." Lightning pondered.

Tyris Flare looked at her spacesuit and said to herself, "Though this spacesuit looks as it covers up my whole body and bikini, but I am still fired up for the whole mission!"

"Noel Vermillion, you still look cool and cute in this spacesuit!" Touko commented.

"Thanks, I am really blushing right now," replied Noel shyly, "I wonder how my friends including Ragna will react..."

"Although I am happy to assist in this mission, I would be honored if I tell Megaman and his friends about my mission..." Tempo (a.k.a. Quake Woman) was much concerned about her mission if she succeeds in accomplishing it.

"Oh dear, I must be having a bad hair day when the helmet is on me..." Flannery was getting worried about her hair.

"Quit complaining," Ciel replied. "My hair still fits inside the helmet, so please be positive." Rosalina heard the conversation and said, "We're gonna stay focused on the mission, so stop being a busybody!"

"Are you sure this mission's going to be dangerous?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. I think you should follow us and take cover!" Chun-Li answered.

"And we have communicators which can help us talk to each other during the mission," Samus added.

"Let's hope the moon will protect us..." Fina prayed to herself.

"Are you praying for something?" asked Serrah Farron.

"Yes. She is praying that we will save the world quickly!" Aika answered.

"In other words, the transportation pod's ready for us. Let's get to the spaceship because we have the world to save for!" Sakura Kasugano called out.

Alisha Diphda then took the lead, activated the door for all heroines to be transferred.

The spacesuit-clad video game heroines then headed for the transportation pod, ready to enter the cockpit of the spaceship.

* * *

 **Please rate and review if you like this story! If you want to see pictures of the video game heroines in spacesuits, do request someone to draw them so we can enjoy and rate the pictures! Just do it based on my story to let them draw, and I would be happy if you could do it!**


End file.
